The Worthy Father
by GayRain
Summary: Harry’s a magical creature? What’s new? Oh yeah, he needs to choose a father for his children. After all, being a Mathayan means he’ll want to give birth to strong children. At least 12 of them. MPREG, DRACO/HARRY, BOTTOM!HARRY!
1. A Little Change

**Disclaimer:** If Harry Potter was mine, you'd be seeing some Draco/Harry loving in it. So obviously, it's not. How sad.

**Author:** Gay Rain

**Title:** The Worthy Father

**Summary:** Harry's a magical creature? What's new? Oh yeah, he needs to choose a father for his children. After all, being a Mathayan means he'll want to give birth to strong children.

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry, Harry/others (minor), Ron/Hermione

**Warning/s:** Mpreg, slash, bottom!Harry (don't like it? I suggest you leave)

**Author's Note:** I've written HP stories for years but I have never once put them up on the internet until now. The reason for this? Because I was sick of seeing bottom!Draco stories. Please don't take offence to my words, but I just can't stand them. A long time ago, it was most bottom!Harry and how times have changed. So I decided we needed some more Harry loving stories.

If you wish to flame me, feel free. I am not going to stop you sweethearts. If you are that desperate to waste your time, I am not going to stop you. I must say though, I am sorry, but I don't pay particular interest in the flames. The reviews however, I treat like a prayer. Each one is special!

Please excuse me if there are mistakes. I am in need of a beta. If you are on the net a lot and would like to be my beta, please feel free to leave your AIM/MSN/Email. I am going to try update twice a week, but it will depend on my schedule. I am writing an actual novel as well. Thank you for your attention

--

**Chapter One:** A Little Change

He could feel it pumping through his blood. His skin burned and he arched his back and let out a low moan of pain. Grabbing his bed sheets almost desperately, Harry Potter hissed and groaned as his skin agonizingly stretched. His bottom lip was bleeding from where his teeth had held it in a vice grip and the sweat on his forehead rolled down his face as though it was water from a shower. He huffed as his left hand gripped the right side of his neck in which started to burn. He had no idea what was happening to him, but Harry could feel his body change dramatically.

The screams of his aunt and uncle were like a distant sound as his eyes dilated. Rolling off the bed and landing hard on the ground, the black haired boy used all his strength to push himself up on his feet. Grabbing his stomach, he walked almost drunkenly over to his mirror, gripping the side of it so tightly, it broke the wood frame. He ignored the blood that now oozed from his hand that was holding the sharp glass under the broken wood and eyed himself in the mirror.

His green eyes were darker, a tinge of black circling the emerald and his eyelashes were longer. His scar, the one of legend, did not appear on his forehead anymore and to that, Harry was actually overjoyed. Though the rest of his appearance had dampened his emotions quickly. His lips were more plump but instead of the moist red that they should be, they glowed a light purple. On the right side of his neck was what looked to be a symbol carved into his collar. Almost nervously, Harry brought his left hand up again and felt it tenderly. It felt as though someone had imprinted it on there with a knife. The symbol had curled lines, slithering from one direction to another. A snake appeared to be curled in the middle of the lines and to Harry's surprise; it held a miniature head of a lion in its mouth. Shaking his head, Harry's eyes continued travelling downwards, taking in his naked body. He had filled out a lot more; making his once too skinny body flourish is an almost feminine way. As his hand travelled over his chest and stomach, he noticed it was smooth. It felt as though his body was covered in slime and the thought alone made Harry shiver. More curved lines from the symbol on his neck could be found on his left hip, travelling down his leg as though it was music notes. It finished at his thigh, curling until it once again had a snake curled in the middle of the lines. This symbol was different; it was not craved like the first. More like ink from a muggle tattoo.

Gasping a little, the Boy Who Lived pulled back, his eyes widening. What had happened to him? The night before, Harry had felt pains in his stomach, but as usual, he had shrugged them off as himself having the flu. His dreams had been vivid that night, consisting of himself holding a child. His youngling. The youngling was only a baby and almost desperately, he had held his son to his chest, cooing incomprehensible words to the child. Harry had tried hard to hear the dream version of him, but he could not understand the language in which he spoke. The words came out like hisses, yet the hisses were no where close to parseltongue. He watched carefully as another person came up behind him. It was a man, Harry had realized, but his form had been in the shadows, not allowing him to get a proper view of the other male. He watched himself hand the baby lovingly to the man before the dream version turned, hissing angrily at the version of him who watched. It was then that Harry woke; a horrible pain jolting through his body.

Breathing heavily now, the teenager turned, pulling the door open with a bang. Ignoring the shocked looks from his muggle family, Harry glided past them.

"Boy!" Vernon was not happy with him, Harry realized. He had most likely woken them up. But he did not stop his movements, walking bare naked down to the fireplace. He felt more then heard the heavy footsteps behind him and in what seemed to be slow motion, Harry turned in a speedy manner, dodging the punch aimed at him. Walking calmly over to the sofa, the teenager pulled on the sleeping gown that lay neatly over the armrest and once again turned to his family. Vernon stood in a shocked position, his fists still clenched and his face contorted in what seemed to be between confusion and anger. Petunia and Dudley stood behind him, huddled together, fright clear on their face.

Harry felt light as though he was in a dream. Walking felt as though he was flying, he feet barely touching the ground as he moved. Standing in front of Vernon, the teenager moved his palm elegantly until it reached the side of Vernon's plump cheek. Turning it in a dazed motion and back again, before Harry could control his actions, he slapped his uncle, hard. It was quick and before the black haired teen knew it; his uncle was against the wall, grunting in pain. His cheek was red and blood dripped out of his nose and mouth.

"It would be wise, muggle, not to touch those who are more worthy then you" The voice Harry once knew was not there anymore. His voice was soft and melodic, almost as though it was soft love song.

Hissing at the older man, the Boy Who Lived turned towards the fireplace, moving swiftly. This summer, the Order of the Phoenix had connected the Dursley's fireplace to the network in case Harry needed them and Harry felt it was the perfect time to use it. Flicking his hand, he watched in amazement as the jar of floo powder flew towards him. Had this curse that had been put on him allowed him to do wandless magic as well? Not dwelling on it, the young teenager turned, throwing a bit of the green substance in the fire. Walking in it, he turned, before shouting out his destination. And before Harry knew it, the Dursley's house disappeared.


	2. The Mathayan Legend

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine, you'd be seeing some Draco/Harry loving in it

**Disclaimer:** If Harry Potter was mine, you'd be seeing some Draco/Harry loving in it. So obviously, it's not. How sad.

**Author:** Gay Rain

**Title:** The Worthy Father

**Summary:** Harry's a magical creature? What's new? Oh yeah, he needs to choose a father for his children. After all, being a Mathayan means he'll want to give birth to strong children.

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry, Harry/others (minor), Ron/Hermione

**Warning/s:** Mpreg, slash, bottom!Harry (don't like it? I suggest you leave)

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all of your reviews! I can only hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again, it is not beta'd. Another chapter (psst, Draco is getting involved next chapter) coming in a couple of days hopefully.

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Mathayan Legend**

"Harry?" The voice was familiar but Harry could not place it just yet. His mind was foggy, his bones ached and all he wanted to do was sleep. "Harry, please wake up" Groaning, he turned onto his side, his eyes slowly opening. Bringing a hand up to block the sun's rays, Harry whimpered. Thankfully, this woman realized what the problem was and the curtains were pulled across the offending window. "Harry, are you awake?" Groaning once again he turned on his back once again.

"It would seem so" He whispered, his voice hoarse. Pursing his lips, he looked up at the woman, a realization coming over him. It was Hermione. "Mione?"

"Oh Harry!" Grunting slightly as the teenage girl hugged him securely, Harry winced.

"Hermione, what happened? The last I remember…" He had to think about it for a moment, his mind going over everything he could actually recollect. "Something happened to me Hermione! I changed! I…I…Hermione, I think I did something to Uncle Vernon!"

"Oh Harry" The girl pulled back, pushing her bushy hair out of her face as she looked at her best friend. "When you came through the fireplace, you were so out of it. You were whimpering and almost convulsing as though you were having a fit. I had never been so terrified in my life. Even Dumbledore looked afraid!" Hermione paused, licking her lips nervously "We didn't know what happened to you. Ron was going crazy with worry. The marks on your neck, the way you've changed! It all confused us. Dumbledore told us to bring you here and he had Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape come straight over. They kicked us out. You don't know what it's like, sitting there wondering if your best friend was okay. It was…"

"Hermione!" Harry's interruption was said in a harsh tone as he glared at his friend "tell me what happened to me!"

"Harry, please! I'm getting to it!" Her voice was desperate and she stood. Harry could see her little movements, it was as though she was edging away from him in fear.

"Well stop dodging and get straight to the point" The sad thing was, Harry didn't feel sorry for the cruel voice he spoke in. It was like he was a completely different person.

"Dumbledore told me what you were, I didn't believe him. I don't even think he wanted to believe himself. Oh Harry, you are a Mathayan!" It was funny, Harry thought with anger, how much Hermione could really dodge around the actually question.

"That's great" The Boy Who Lived snapped, his voice rising slightly "but what the fuck am I?" He watched as Hermione gasped a little, obviously she had not expected him to be so harsh that he would swear at her. Sighing in frustration, he tried to quell his anger. "Please tell me Hermione. What is a Mathayan?"

Hermione watched him for a moment, her kind brown eyes never leaving his form as she moved over to what seemed to be an old book lying on a chair. Grabbing it, she moved slowly back towards the bed. "If I am to tell you" She started, her voice becoming firmer then it was "You will not interrupt or I will not finish" Nodding impatiently, the black haired teenager moved on the bed, giving Hermione enough room to sit. He would admit, it hurt him to see her hesitate at the spot before deciding it was alright. Was he really that bad?

"I think we should start with the basics. The history of the Mathayan." Biting his lip slightly, Harry nodded at his best friend, knowing he really did have to know it all. Hermione sighed as she leaned back against the headrest while opening the book to the first page. "This book should help you, but I'm going to give you the basic information. The Mathayans are magical creatures said to have been created before the times of the wizards and witches. They are truly amazing creatures from what I've read. It all started when wizarding colonies moved to the higher grounds of Scotland. New land was important to them in their days, to find more would be a prized gift. A colony called The Pharrows wanted to be different and so without a thought for their safety they traveled into the mountains. They rested upon a mountain called Cafaeth; it was not tall like the others, but so much more beautiful. It almost glowed, they told in history books. The grass was much greener and the flowers bloomed so much earlier then those on other mountains. They never wilted or died either. The women of The Pharrows wanted to stay on this beautiful mountain, but the men weren't so sure. They felt eerie as though they could not feel. They were dazed and at times didn't know who they were, where they were or why they were there"

"The women would have none of it, determined to find the best home suitable for bringing up young and in their minds, Cafaeth was it. As they settled in their new home, strange things started to happen. The men started to disappear. They were only supposed to go out to hunt for food but instead, they did not come up. The women worried and thought that maybe the mountain was haunted. So one day they decided to follow the men out hunting and to see for themselves what was happening. They packed their things, left their young at home and set out behind the men, hoping that it was not their men abandoning them. But it was far from that, they came to realize. The women had stopped near some bushes, watching their men near a cave entrance, a dazed expression on their face. What got them though, were the creatures that came out of the cave. The women describe them as the most beautiful beings that every laid eyes on. The men were captivated and one by one the men slowly approached the creatures. It was strange, they said in the history books, how the beings had their men wrapped around their little finger. The creatures never spoke a human's word though, they never spoke at all. One by one, the men walked up to the creatures and with strength, the beautiful beings pulled them into the kiss. The women had let out silent screams as they watched one by one, how the men had dropped to the ground, dead. It was…"

"Hermione, stop!" Harry's voice was sharp again, but it was quite clear he was in agony over hearing the story. "Am I killer? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" Moving off the bed, Harry glided over to the window, harshly opening the curtains to look out. The sun was rising and from inside looking out, Harry could see so much of the world. Children playing, adults laughing and old men sitting on the benches gossiping.

"But you aren't, Harry! Let me finish!" Hermione's voice was desperate, but Harry would have none of it.

"What is my purpose? What do Mathayans do?" Harry felt more then heard Hermione move over to him, a grip on his arm.

"To birth young, that is your purpose" Harry frowned at her words and turned his head to look at her.

"Birth young?" Harry sighed as his best friend started to pull him back to the bed. He sat down, pursing his lips while he did so.

"A Mathayan desires, no, _needs_ young. They would do anything for them. But first, they must find a worthy father for them. The Mathayans kiss the men to find the strongest one and their closest matching soul mate. Once found, they mate for young"

"Then why do they kill?" The Boy Who Lived questioned, eyeing his friend curiously.

"It's not their fault, but their nature. If the man they kiss are not their closest matching soul mate or strong at all, the kiss becomes poisonous. Your lips, Harry, hold venom. That is why no men are here. If Ron was to be here, you would catch him in your aroma. He will want to be your mate. You would kiss him and most likely, you will kill him with a poisonous kiss for Ron cannot be your soul mate."

"Why not?" Harry stood, his anger once again boiling inside of him, he wanted nothing more then to kill the teenage girl in front of him. By the look of it, Hermione knew it too. Her face was etched in fear and Harry could see her fists clenching the bed sheets in anxiety.

"Harry, anger is another part of you. It is breeding season and you are so desperate to be with child. To stop your mood swings, Professor Snape is creating a potion right as we speak. It will also help with you finding a mate. The potion will stop your lips from creating any dangerous venom. It will knock the male out for a couple of hours, but won't kill him!"

Harry stopped, his mind taking in all that had been told to him. That was a good thing, right? That he couldn't kill those he kissed. The last thing he needed was to kill someone. "Hermione, why do I get angry?" He watched carefully as Hermione rose, her movements were slow and almost stiff.

"You are uncomfortable around females at the moment, you feel as though we are going to try and take your possible mate choices away from you. It is part of your nature to be wary of females."

"You fear for your life" It was not a question, but more of a statement. Harry could smell Hermione's fear now as she watched her friend cautiously. It still hurt, knowing his best friend was afraid of him.

"Fear for my life? It is only natural. Harry, you are not yourself at the moment. You are desperate for young and would do anything to get them. Even kill those you love." The bushy haired girl smiled slightly, holding out a hand to Harry. But Harry did not take it; instead he slapped it harshly away from him, causing Hermione to scream out in pain. It was clear to the teenage boy that he was a lot stronger then he used to be.

Turning harshly as the door opened with a bang, Harry hissed at the intruders. Mrs Weasley held a potion in her hand and as confidently as she could, the red head woman walked into the room. Harry could smell her worry and it angered him. She wanted to stop him having young as well, he could tell. Moving forward, he stood in front of her. His face twisted as he stood up tall, sizing himself up against her. Mrs Weasley stopped in shock, taking in the sight of the angry Mathayan.

"Harry, dear" The words were soft; her voice did not hold the confidence of her walk. They were sympathetic and it made his anger grow. Why should she be sympathetic of him?

"Stupefy!" Harry was caught off guard and with a thump, he fell to the ground. His friends were betraying him, he could tell. They didn't want him to have young, they were stopping him from finding a worthy father to his children "I'm sorry Harry, but you must take this potion. It will help your anger and stop you from killing anyway"

Harry whimpered slightly. What had he become?


	3. To Hogwarts We Go

To all those that reviewed, you are wonderful. I read every one of them and I love them immensely. Now if there is a reason you wish to contact me or you just want to talk about everything and anything, I'd be happy to! I am a nice person and I love meeting new people. My AIM is **Him Delicious**. ;

* * *

_Chapter Three: To Hogwarts We Go_

"Harry?" Harry Potter didn't look up at the female, he didn't need to. He knew exactly who it was and what she wanted. Over the last couple of days Hermione had been continually apologizing, all of which had been ignored by Harry. He did not need to hear why she did and he especially didn't need to hear how she did it for his own good. She was just like every other female, they were beasts. They wanted the men for themselves and the mere thought send a hot wave of anger through his stomach. The potion had stopped a majority of his anger and the feeling of lashing out was not present, however the feelings to anger had not distinguished. The thoughts of betrayal had not gone and it seemed no matter who it was, he felt belittled by all the females. Hermione especially.

Since he had left the room, Harry had not once caught sight of any of the males and it made him feel even more cautious of the females. It was clear that they had obviously removed his possible father options so he had no choice. The young Mathayan was stuck, not once being allowed out of the house and no matter how many times he tried, he was always caught by the ever watchful Hermione. And it was this also, which made him angry and yet, defenceless.

"Harry please, I am sorry" The words were the same ones the bushy haired girl had been saying for the last couple of days and Harry was quite familiar with them. He mimicked her silently as she continued "Forgive me for what I have done, but it was for your own good and Harry…Harry! Stop acting childish!" Harry stopped mimicking her instantly and stood from the kitchen table in which he was sitting. Glaring heatedly at his so called friend, he shook his head.

"What do you really want? You have taken away from me everything in which I needed to survive. How can you possible take anymore?" The words were harsh but Harry had little care for hurting Hermione's feelings at that moment.

"Harry, I have not taken anything from you" She was pleading now, her voice soft and almost squeaky, making the male cringe. "The males wanted to stay away just for a couple of days until you've settled. Ron is coming back tonight." Harry's eyes pricked up at the sound of that and he turned sharply, the dark green eyes watching her in a hawk like way.

"Tonight?" He repeated, he did not want to have misheard this female.

"Yes, tonight Harry" Hermione's eyes were soft as she moved forward. The girl knew not to touch the Mathayan but that didn't stop her from approaching him slightly. "We have decided we had better get this over with now because you are going to be around Ron at Hogwarts and he much prefers you to _test_ him here then there" Harry really didn't here anything she was saying except the word tonight. The mere though excited him. He would have a potential father of his children tonight.

Completely ignoring his friend now, Harry turned, moving swiftly out of the room. He had to get ready for the male who was to be here that evening.

* * *

The day had gone slow to Harry, the ever existent sun shining all too brightly for the Mathayan to handle. But it went, if ever so slowly, and Harry could not contain his calm exterior at the moment he heard the door open. With graceful yet quick steps, the Mathayan moved quickly down the steps. Flicking his tongue against his teeth slightly, the Boy Who Lived smelt the air, following the scent of the male until he once again reached the kitchen. He didn't really see who it was nor did he care. He stood with uncommon elegance as he self consciously allowed his aroma to escape him.

The male had felt Harry, he could tell and with urgency the other male was in front of him quickly, almost whimpering with want. Harry took his time, taking in the sight of the male in front of him. The appearance did not matter to a Mathayan, Harry worked out, but the characteristics and how well his personality went with Harry's did. The blacked haired male grabbed the other's face and pulled him down until their lips met. It was not the heaven Harry was hoping for and his mind felt jumbled. He couldn't think straight and the kiss and the feel of this male in front of him didn't feel right. The Boy Who Lived pushed his tongue into the other's mouth and with need they almost battled with the muscles in their mouths. Harry felt his lips become hot and his eyes opened in a flash, instantly seeing the male in front of him grow purple. The poison in which existed in Harry's lips had found their way into the other male through the kiss they shared.

Pulling back, Harry saw the other man fall to the ground, coughing for air in which he did not have. Shooting the others in the room a look of horror, Harry watched the other man writhe on the ground.

"It's okay, Harry, he will become unconscious but wake in a couple of hours." It was Hermione who spoke and with fear, Harry didn't take his eyes of Ron. It was Ron on the ground. Shaking his head slightly, he watched the red head become limp.

"I am a beast." He whispered, his green eyes almost tearing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Harry looked up sadly at Mrs Weasley.

"Enough, Harry, you are no such thing. When you find a worthy father for your children, you will settle. You will become yourself again. Though, you will have an even better personality. A caring one, a fatherly and gentle _person_. You are a human being, Harry. No creature" Harry did not usually accept female touches but Mrs Weasley's felt right. Turning, he wrapped his arms around the older woman and rested his head on his shoulder, taking in her comfort. Wrapping her arms around the boy as well, Mrs Weasley kissed his forehead.

"Sometimes, a Mathayan needs motherly comfort" Hermione murmured, eyeing Harry and Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley nodded and pulled Harry away.

"Come Harry, darling, we shall put you to bed. You need your sleep, you will extra busy tomorrow at platform nine and three quarters." Harry let her lead him to his room because he certainly couldn't and wouldn't argue with her.

* * *

"You okay, mate?" Nodding slightly, Harry blushed. When the Mathayan had woken up that morning, Ron had been awake and quite happy. It was strange, looking at Ron. He couldn't help but be embarrassed considering he had made out with his best friend the night before. While Ron on the other hand, acted as though it never happened. And for that, Harry was quite grateful.

"So, will I be going around and kissing every male?" Harry questioned Hermione, the blush still tinging his cheeks. He felt a lot better today and whether it was because he had kissed and _tested_ a male or another reason, Harry didn't know. Hermione laughed slightly and shook her head.

"No Harry, you choose which ones you test." The answer was short. Too short in Harry's opinion.

"Hermione, help me here. I don't know anything!" His voice was desperate now and quickly he stopped near the entrance of platform nine and three quarters. Hermione and Ron stopped too and turned to peer at their upset friend.

"I will help you through this, Harry, however I can't tell you much here." Her voice was quiet as she moved closer to him "All you need to know is that you will test a few males. There is no way of getting out of it. The students of Hogwarts and even their parents will know what you are and I'm afraid, you can't do much about it." Sighing Harry held on to his trolley tighter and nodded.  
"I think I should go ahead then. Alone. I'll meet you on the train"  
"Harry..." But before Hermione was finished, Harry had ran through the barrier, drowning out whatever his friend was going to say.

* * *

Draco Malfoy pushed a first year out of his way roughly, sneering at her. "Watch where you are going." It seemed to the Slytherin that the firsties this year was even more stupid then last year. And it made him cringe.  
"Draco!" Turning, Draco nodded a hello to Blaise Zabini and waited patiently for the black boy to catch up. "How was your summer, mate?" Draco shrugged slightly and turned to keep walking. Blaise was Draco's only real friend that he could have decent conversations with. Crabbe and Goyle had given up on Draco long ago and it didn't really matter to him.  
"As it usually is" Draco commented stiffly, as he moved onto the train.  
"Let me guess!" Blaise exclaimed, a smirk upon his face "Parties, parties, parties, business meetings and oh! Parties!" Draco couldn't help but snicker. What Blaise said was true though. Narcissa Malfoy had always been a socialite, enjoying the company of other pureblood families and the only way she liked it was to have a party or a ball in a sense.  
"Indeed" Draco confirmed, his own face lighting up with a smirk.

"Have you seen Potter today?" The topic was not one Draco appreciated. No, he hadn't seen Potter today nor did he really want to. Potter was the one person who always managed to get on his nerves, even more so then Weasel and the mudblood.  
"Why would you ask me such a thing, Blaise?" Draco questioned, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
"Draco, there are males hanging off him everywhere. I even saw him kiss one, the guy dropped to the ground like a dead fly" Turning harshly, Draco eyed his friend curiously.  
"What?"  
"It's true, Draco, you must go see for yourself" Blaise was smirking slightly and moved the the side of the carriage, offering Draco the passage should he choose it "I saw him heading for the back of the carriage"

Usually Draco was not one to go looking for Potter. While, all the times they had bumped into each other had been by pure coincidence. But the Slytherin had never been the kind to miss out on a chance to tease Potter. Huffing slightly, Draco moved passed his friend and walked down the carriage, Blaise right behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter coming either tomorrow night or the next. Hopefully they will be longer. Please review!


	4. The Train Ride

**A/N:** Here's the deal guys, I love your reviews more than anything, they truly keep me going but what I don't appreciate is being told to hurry up and being called lazy. This is not meant to sound rude or whatever considering it's only been one person so far and that was for my other story, but I DON'T appreciate it. I have my own life in which I work my ass off to live and when I'm not working, I also have a social life. I am especially pissed at being called lazy considering over the last week I have been sick and that being the reason I haven't updated. I update when I can and if you can't deal with that, then read someone else's story. When I got better, I was going to start updating every couple of days with both stories and while I'm not going to let one idiot discourage me from doing that, I won't take any crap. I _will_ take my stories elsewhere and I will let only certain people read them if I have to. If you review saying _update soon_, that's cool but to actually say hurry up or you're lazy is not. Mind you, it is kind of sad that I get a minimum amount of reviews compared to how many people put my story on alert or favourites. Don't get me wrong, I love that people are putting my stories on their alert or favourites list, but reviews just make me smile so much!

Though I have decided I will update once, or maybe twice depending on how busy I am, a week with long chapters.

Now my rant is over, the story for your liking.

BTW: Sex scene ahead! My first one, so don't kill me if it sounds bad. Lmao.

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Train Ride  
**

Moving gingerly down the train, Harry politely walked around and between the flocks of students blocking the passageway. It seemed so far the day had been unsuccessful. A total count of six boys had been knocked unconscious due to Harry's kiss and each one had been a failure. Their kisses ranged from tasting like goobie flavoured Bertie Botts to foul tasting toothpaste. It made the Mathayan cringe just thinking about it. All the others didn't even get a glance from the beautiful yet dangerous male, though that didn't stop them from approaching. None ever made the first move, they always waited for Harry and it had intrigued the Gryffindor. Is that how it was supposed to be? Was Harry always supposed to make the first move in deciding who to kiss? There were so many things he wanted to ask Hermione, though the Boy Who Lived knew that sooner or later he would have to read the book himself.

Sighing, Harry stopped behind three males blocking the path and tapped them on the shoulder impatiently.

"You're blocking my way" Harry hissed, crossing his arms in fury as all three turned slowly. Watching them carefully, the Mathayan knew exactly who they were. All three of the tall and well defined males were Ravenclaws, friends of Terry Boot, he realized. Harry liked Terry, he was a nice boy but the Gryffindor never really had been a fan of the people Terry hung with. 'The main one is Alexander Hikethyien,' Harry thought as he watched the big male move forward a little 'and he's a bloody asshole.' Alexander's expression was a very familiar one to Harry by now and he couldn't help but heave a sigh at the sight of it. When the males became dazed due to the Mathayan's aroma, he found they could not speak at all. It was like all their senses had been turned off and it was quite obvious they could not think for themselves.

"Move Hikethyien," Harry snarled with a louder yet clearer voice. His face expressed the anger he felt yet Harry knew he could never kill due to it and for that he was thankful. Even now he couldn't control his anger and he could just imagine how he would have reacted if Hermione and the others didn't give him the potion to control both his anger and poisonous kiss. He would surely have more deaths on his mind and that was something he could only dread thinking about. Harry watched as the other male swayed a little but none the less he didn't move at all, causing the Mathayan's anger to boil even more. Grabbing the male on the shoulder, he shoved the bigger man with all the force he had. What Harry didn't expect was for the other male to fly a large amount of distance back and land on the floor with a thump and a groan. Startled, Harry moved quickly to the Ravenclaw, his emotions mixed with worry and guilt, though the ever looming anger still existent. Moving to his knees, Harry leaned down to look at the Alexander who lay sprawled on the ground in awkward position.

"Hikethyien, are you okay?" Nothing left the other teenager's mouth giving Harry no choice but to lean down so his ear was near the other's mouth. Eying the people around him, Harry realized there were only the other two males who were still quite dazed but coming back to their senses now Harry was at a distance.

Cursing slightly, Harry used all his strength to pull the other male in a sitting position against the wall of the train. Patting his cheek softly, the Mathayan gave another glance around.

"Well Potter, I'm most impressed" With an inhumanly amount of speed, the black haired male's eyes flew to the sound of the voice, taking in the smug appearance of a certain Slytherin walking down the carriage. "I never knew you had it in you" Hissing at the blond, Harry stood.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Malfoy." The Mathayan commented, his face vacant of any emotions. He really hoped Malfoy didn't see what he actually did. Quite curiously, Harry watched as Malfoy stopped near the other two males, who were now looking around in confusion, not taking one more step closer. "Scared?" Harry smirked and advanced one step, causing the blond to take his own step back.

Blaise Zabini was right behind his friend, stopping with a halt behind Draco and taking in the appearance of Potter carefully. When he had seen the Gryffindor before, the black male had been quite shocked at what he saw. Men were all over The Boy Who Lived and quite clearly, Blaise could see why. Potter had changed dramatically and it certainly wasn't for the worse.

"Zabini." Harry nodded at the other Slytherin, before eying both the boys carefully. "Why are you here?" Pursing his lips, Harry crossed his arms in an almost irritated stance and raised an eyebrow. He watched in amusement as Malfoy clicked his tongue and pushed the two still confused Ravenclaws out of his way and take a step forward.

"I heard all about your little performance with the males, I just had to come and see myself. Quite curiously, I caught you pushing a male twice your size on the ground as though he was a rag doll," Malfoy elucidated, his own smirk finding it's way on to his unnaturally pale face. Sneering slightly, Harry took hasty steps forward, catching both males in his aroma quickly.

"Smart ass, aren't you?" The Gryffindor questioned, more to himself than anyone considering Malfoy and Zabini were quite dazed by now. "Let's see how smart you are when you are completely helpless." Moving almost gracefully closer to Malfoy, he leaned forward to whisper in the blond's ear. "I will have to tell you all about this Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, helpless. How amusing it would be to tease you in front of your followers." Harry's face now hovered in front of Malfoy's, their lips inches apart "I could kiss you and see you faint, Malfoy, and everyone will know you wanted Harry Potter as your own," he paused "though I don't think I could stand to kiss you."

Walking backwards, Harry's smirk played on his lips before he turned and continued down the train to find his friends.

* * *

"So what do we know about Mathayans?" Ron questioned Hermione suddenly before throwing a Bertie Bott into his mouth. Cringing, the red head spat it out again. Obviously it had not been a very nice flavor. Hermione tutted slightly and looked up from the book she had her eyes trained on.

"Not much. Just the basics. Mathayans are very quiet creatures, they like keeping to themselves. But the author, Gerard Harper, gives us the simple information we need to know, Harry has to find out the rest on his own"

"So what do we know?" Four heads turned to look at the compartment door where Harry stood with his arms crossed. Moving inside, the black haired boy squished himself between Ron and Neville.

"Harry, I can't tell you everything, you have to read this book yourself" Hermione snapped, her eyes narrowing slightly at her friend. Harry couldn't help but notice her eyes linger on Ron then himself. As though she was an open book, the green eyed boy read her instantly. She was jealous. Though he had already tested Ron, he still couldn't help the anger that flooded in him while peering at the female. Looking at his male friend, Harry frowned, he was acting completely normal.

"Hey! Why aren't you dazed?" The thinner male inquired, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"Harry!" Turning to look at Hermione, Harry raised an eyebrow in question, "After a male has been induced with your aroma, they do not become paralyzed from it again. Which is why you have to take every chance you can in kissing males. You could miss a worthy father! If you read the book, you would know that." Rolling his eyes, the Mathayan put his hand in Ron's Bertie Botts box and pulled out a lolly, popping it into his mouth.

"Well, that's a good thing." He commented, an innocent grin planting itself on his plump lips.

"No, it is not! If you don't find a worthy father soon, you'll go crazy. You'll do stupid things and the potion we brewed for you won't work because you'll go into a rage. A rage that is so powerful, that you could so much as kill everyone in Hogwarts with a burst of magic." Hermione threw the book into Harry's lap roughly. "Go find an empty compartment and read it, Harry! Please!"

Sighing, the Mathayan stood almost dejectedly. Peering down at the book, he pursed his lips and made his way out of the compartment.

* * *

Opening the book slightly while walking, Harry looked down at the first page.

_Mathayans: The truth about their poisonous kiss_

Laughing, he snapped it close. Maybe the whole thing wasn't supposed to be funny, but Harry could help but find it amusing. This could only happen to him. What luck he had. The Gryffindor wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, though before he could react, he was pulled into an empty compartment.

Turning swiftly, Harry glared at the male who dared to touch him without his consent. Draco Malfoy stared smugly at him.

"Malfoy! What do you want?" The Mathayan questioned heatedly, his green eyes narrowing at the sight of the blond.

"You owe me a kiss." The Slytherin spoke as though he was saying something he said every day and it had certainly astounded the Gryffindor.

"What?" Harry stuttered in a stunned voice. He wasn't quite sure if he had heard the blond correctly.

"Scared Potter?" It was an obvious challenge and Harry hated being challenged, especially from Malfoy.

"You wish!" Harry commented indignantly, crossing his arms as he leveled his stare with the blond's.

"Then prove it." The Slytherin took a step forward, "kiss me." If Harry was to tell the truth, it would be that he didn't really want to kiss Malfoy, especially with the male quite conscious of what they were doing. But Harry Potter never backed out of a challenge. Huffing, the Gryffindor smashed his mouth against the Slytherin's plush lips.

Harry had expected the kiss to be just like all the other male's kisses. A horrible tasting pash that lasted far too long. However it was very different. Malfoy tasted like strawberries of the best kind and he could just imagine kissing the blond for a very long time. Harry didn't even think about how long it was taking for the poison to reach Malfoy's mouth; instead, his mind was concentrating on deepening his connection with the Slytherin. It didn't take long before Draco's tongue evaded his mouth, a battle of dominance taking place. It was heaven.

Pulling away abruptly, Harry's eyes widened. "What does this mean?" He questioned himself more than anyone else, but Malfoy answered anyway.  
"It means I'm a worthy father. You are going to have my children." Moving forward to smash his mouth back on the blond's, Harry pushed the Slytherin back roughly so he landed on the train seat. Lifting his flexible body up on Draco's lap, the Mathayan didn't break the kiss once. Almost self consciously, Harry rubbed his cloth clad ass against Draco's growing erection and moaned into his nemesis's mouth.

"Too many clothes." Harry muttered after pulling away from Draco. Moving off the lap, Harry made haste in pulling off all of the material that divided him and Draco while the blond quickly followed suit. Harry knew he couldn't take the first time slow, he wanted, no, he needed to be filled up by Draco _**now**_. Once all cloth was removed Harry leapt back on Draco's lap. Reaching around, the Gryffindor grabbed a hold of the blond's cock, earning a groan of satisfaction. Giving it one stroke, he watched in fascination as the blond's head fell back and his mouth opened, a moan at the edge of his throat.

Smirking slightly, Harry released his hold on the erectiong and moved to grab his own ass cheeks, clenching Draco's cock between them and moving them almost erotically around the erection of the soon to be father of his children. Draco grabbed at Harry's forearms tightly and leaned up to kiss and bite the neck of his lover, ignoring the sign that was carved into the skin.

"Fuck, Harry. Just ride me already. Forget the foreplay." Smirking at the blond's reaction, Harry let go of his ass. Bringing two digits to his mouth, the Mathayan sucked on his own fingers until they were completely covered in saliva. The Slytherin watched in desperate need, the smug person he was, was no longer visible.

Reaching around again, Harry spread his legs a little and slowly inserted one finger in his exposed hole. Groaning in pain, the Mathayan shut his eyes tightly. He was, as expected, a virgin and if just one finger was giving him pain, Harry could just imagine what Draco's cock could do.

"You have to find the prostate." The Slytherin muttered in desire, his eyes transfixed on the image of Harry fingering himself.

"How?" Harry asked in a pained voice.

"All you can do is search. You'll know when you have found it." Sighing, Harry inserted another finger into his tight hole. Maybe with two digits, he had a better chance of finding it. Find it, he did. Harry groaned loudly at the sensation and bucked slightly as his fingers brushed it again.

"Need you," Harry groaned as he pulled out his fingers.

"My dick is not prepared." Draco moaned slightly as he grabbed Harry's ass cheeks.

"I'm a Mathayan. I'm sure I will get used to it." Grabbing a hold of Draco's erection again, Harry lined it up at his asshole. Pushing down almost roughly, Harry cried out in pain. Maybe he went too fast.

"Slow it down, Harry, you'll hurt yourself." Draco commented the best he could, though the desire was still quite evident in his voice. Harry shook his head and started to bob up and down on the cock. The movements were slow to begin with, Harry was still getting used to having a cock in his ass, but they started to become quicker and more desperate.

Grabbing onto Draco's shoulders tightly, Harry moaned as he moved down to kiss the blond in desire. Their movements were synchronized as they continued to fuck, each enjoying the feelings that the actions were setting upon themselves. It was like a dream come true for Harry and just feeling Malfoy, no, Draco inside of him felt so right. Throwing his head back in ecstasy, he moaned as Draco bit down on his neck again. Before they knew it, both of them were coming. Harry's dick jerked, and white substance flew out between them while Draco's filled Harry on the inside.

Exhausted, Harry lay his head on Draco's shoulder and sighed. Smiling, the Slytherin wrapped his arms around the Mathayan and kissed the Gryffindor's shoulder lovingly.

"I guess baby one is on it's way"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you for the understanding regarding my absence. I noticed a few mistakes I have made while writing this story, while I won't fix them because I don't want you to wait for the next chapter any longer, I do apologize for them. I have no beta, so little mistakes will be found. I looked through the story a few times, but I probably missed some. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

"_I guess baby one is on it's way"_

Raw panic set in Harry's mind. His actions drew on him with a bout of revelation and with remarkably quick movements; he pushed at Draco's chest with force and stood. Pulling his clothes on, he tried ignored the sharp intake of air from his enemy at being shoved so strongly. He should not care at the thought of hurting Draco, but he did. He could not help but looking at the blond with concern.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He fought his own words, yet he could not win. The Mathayan within him was more dominate in personality.

Draco shook his head a little rigidly and stood as well. He groped at his own chest where the obvious pain was. "No, it's fine."

"No, it's not." Harry whimpered as he splayed his fingertips on the tight chest. Draco didn't have defined muscles as of yet, but he could tell that it would not be long before Draco would have a body of perfection. Rippled muscles was forming under the hard stomach, he could feel them. His milky skin contrasted beautifully with Harry's tanned hand. They were like yin and yang. Completely opposite. Yet he wondered how they could have found themselves in this situation. "How did you know, Draco?"

Draco's eyes were focused on Harry's hand. He covered it with his own and gently lifted it to his lips. Pressing pale pink lips against the back of Harry's hand, he smiled.

The Gryffindor realized that he had never seen Draco smile before. It was beautiful sight.

"My father used to tell me the stories of the Mathayans. Any respectable pureblood family know about your kind." He paused only to look into Harry's eyes. "Severus came around last night. I overheard him and my father talking. Of course I could not believe it until Blaise caught me on the platform. He told me that you were different, making men faint. I had to see it for myself."

Harry shook his head; it just didn't make sense as to why Draco would do it. "Did you want to kiss me because I am powerful and I'd make powerful heirs if you were the worthy father?"

Draco snorted. "Please Potter, you read too many novels." One, two, three more kisses were subjected to Harry's hand. "How could you not see my feelings towards you?"

"The fighting had something to do with it." He jerked his hand away from Draco's lips. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the book that had been flung to the floor during their escapade.

"Yes, I do like pulling your piggy tails." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Isn't that what muggles say? Young boys pull the piggy tails of girls they like?"

Harry chuckled. "I have to go, Draco." He looked out the window to where he could see the station. They had pulled up. Students hurried past each other, most likely thriving for the food they were to eat. Some stopped though, their eyes caught on the Slytherin and Gryffindor who stood in full view of the window. It was clear to Harry that they probably thought they were going to fight. It took him to a minute to realize that Draco was shirtless. When had he put on his pants?

Blushing crimson, he pulled down the blind with haste.

"Are you embarrassed about having sex with me, Harry?" Harry didn't have time to answer before Draco continued. "I wouldn't be if I was you. You are having my child, after all."

"Shut up!" Harry hissed. He bent down to pick up his book that had been thrown to the ground during their romp.

"Come on, Potter." It was funny how quickly Draco resorted to Potter when he was angry. "Don't act like a child."

Harry paused for just a moment before walking towards the compartment door. He stopped in front of it. "I'll talk to you later, Malfoy." He slid open the door and slipped out.

____

"And where have you been?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the question. He knew it was going to be asked; he just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. "Hermione, please, not now."

"You found him." Her voice grew a pitch higher, making it sound like any other giggling girl in their school.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Nodding his thanks at Ron who handed him his bag, he followed the other students as they walked away from the platform. Hermione was right on his heels.

"You are back to yourself. Well, sort of. It means you've found the worthy father. Have you had sex then?"

If Harry had been drinking something, he would have choked. He stopped abruptly and turned to look at his friend with wide eyes. Ron looked equally surprised. "What?"

"When a Mathayan finds the worthy father, they get right down to business in creating a baby."

"You aren't going to give me a speech about the birds and the bees, are you?"

"What about the birds and the bees?" Seamus and Dean walked over to them. "Heyya Harry. Heard all about you makin' those boys faint. They took em straight to the Hospital Wing."

Great. Just great. That's all he needed, to feel embarrassed about making out with some guys and making them faint. How would he ever face them when they got out? What would he say to them? 'oh sorry for kissing you and making you faint, but I needed to find a baby daddy.'

"Harry? Hogwarts to Harry?"

Harry jumped out of his thoughts and eyed Hermione with dissatisfaction.

"Now tell me, who was he?"

"Hermione, really, can't you leave Harry alone. It's his own business." Ron slapped Harry on the back. He couldn't help but give him a smile of thanks. "But really, Harry, tell us. We are your friends after all."

The smile turned into a glare. "Fine, you really want to know?"

Four nods were sent his way. Harry smirked. If they wanted to know, he'd tell them. "Malfoy. I'm pregnant with Malfoy's baby."

With that, he turned and strode away, leaving behind four shocked friends.

____

"Well?" Severus Snape turned and raised his eyebrow. "This better be good, Draco, I have to attend the meal."

Draco smiled. "Godfather, I wish to announce to you first."

"Announce? Announce what?" Draco could see the suspicion rising in Severus. He knew for a fact that his godfather knew how he felt about Harry and he was sure that he knew that Draco would try to be a worthy father for Harry. Draco was not stupid nor naive. He knew what situation he had put himself in.

"Potter and I are having a baby."

"For once, I wish I didn't know what you were going to say." Severus rubbed his temple. His face was pained as he looked at Draco with disappointed. "Why, Draco? Your father has done what he could to keep you out of danger. And now? Now you put yourself in the lord's firing range."

"Godfather, I love him."

"Love does not save you from the killing curse, Draco!" Severus looked around for a moment. Students looked at them curiously. He growled before grabbing Draco's arm. He pulled him towards an empty corridor.

"It may not save me, Severus, but I'd rather be happy and dead than alive and unhappy." Draco forcefully yanked his arm out of Severus's grip.

"Oh I'm sure you'll get your wish. Draco..."

"I would ask that you watch your words, Snape." Both Slytherins looked down the corridor to where Harry stood at the end. He was small, yes, and thin, but he looked almost frightening. His eyes had darkened, his nostrils flared. It actually scared Draco and the look was not even sent his way. "You speak to the father of my child."

Snape didn't speak for a moment. He looked from Draco to Harry before he finally found his voice. "Very well. All I can say then is good luck." His eyes set upon Harry. "To both of you. But I'm telling you now, Potter, my godson loves you and wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with you. You break his heart, I'll break you."

"I cannot do so, I am a Mathayan."

"Correction, Potter, you are half Mathayan, which means you still have part of your choice within you." Severus gripped Draco's shoulder before nodding and walking towards the Great Hall.

Draco chuckled. "Harry, are you defending me?"

Harry snorted. "Only because I'd rather our child have two parents instead of one. Come on, Malfoy. Dumbledore has to announce us to the school. Something about the Mathayan and his mate being defensive of each other."

"Back to Malfoy, are we?"

Harry didn't listen. He turned to walk towards the way Severus has just gone.


End file.
